Dark Paradise
by anr017
Summary: What if Jack had awoken in the locker not alone? What if a prophecy, spoken long ago, was about to be fulfilled? Just how far is Will Turner willing to go to save his father from the clutches of Davy Jones?
1. Welcome to Singapore

_**This is my version of At Worlds End; I took the gist of the plot from the film and tweaked it to intertwine with my own (believe it or not I wrote the majority of my plot after the 2nd film). So be warned, there is a lot of dialogue taken from the film but with good reason. With that in mind, no infringement intended. Also, I might have made Elizabeth slightly OOC. As always, reviews, comments, questions are welcome on both PM & review board. Enjoy!**_

* * *

An aching pain ripped through William Turner's head as he stirred awake from a vacant dream. He fluttered his eyes open, stumped by his surroundings; he was in the captain's cabin of the _Black Pearl_. He groaned pulling his head off the desk pondering why he had no memory of getting there. The candle in lantern hanging above the desk flickered. Behind him moon rays cascaded through the pained windows casting an eerie glow among the room. Everything was dreadfully quiet; the ship barely made a murmur creeping through the ocean. He got to his feet, feeling a shiver travel through his body. He crossed his arms across his chest, his hands rubbing up and down his upper arms to warm them. Why was it so cold?

He inched over to the door feeling he needed to investigate more of his surroundings. His lips quivered at the cold blast of air that hit his face. Light snow surrounded the ship as it rolled through cavernous ice cliffs. He gawked at the sight; a far-heard melody whispered in his ears; it seemed to bounce off the adjoining icebergs. The ice-covered decks were virtually void of any soul. He strained his eyes and spotted a woman dressed in a long stola; appearing like a ghost, standing at the bow of the ship. He felt drawn to her and as he crept toward her his eyes darted around at the bergs in awe at their emerald luminosity. He also thought it odd the ship moved so straight in the cold conundrum waters with no crew to man it.

As he got closer to the woman, she lifted her head from gazing down at the water and spoke, she kept her back to him, "How far are yew willin' ta go?"

Will rutted his brow; he recognized that voice.

The woman slowly pivoted to face him. She had the face of Tia Dalma but absent was the black-tooth grin, or shredded garbs of pattern. Her Greek-style clothing clung close to her body; the right side of her toga drooped so low it almost revealed her breast. The woman's hair was pulled back, framed with golden headbands; tendrils had fallen infrequently around her face. Two necklaces gleamed under the moonlight; there was the familiar locket but then the other was another that appeared to glimmer a soft blue under the rays of light. Will stood astounded at her beauty.

"How far are yew willin' ta go," She inquired again, taking a step forward, " _William Turner_." She reached up to brush his cheek with the back of her hand, staring up at him with a faint smile.

Will fluttered his eyes, her touch felt heavenly. He pushed the thoughts from his mind, unable to speak.

"How far are yew willin' ta go to save yewr father?"

"I—I'll do whatever it takes." He murmured, feeling the truth spill over his lips, "I promised him I would and I won't stop until I do."

"An' wot if I told yew heartbreaks, shipwrecks and demise was 'n store? Would yew still be willin'?"

Her voice had a calming effect on him; he meditated on her words before speaking, "I'd gladly endure whatever it takes."

"Yew certain?" Her words were nearly bantering. Her eyes studied him meticulously. "For wot we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end."

"I keep the promises I make." He said with confidence.

"Very well then," She caressed his cheek once more, watching him close his eyes under her touch, " _A touch of destiny_."

Her words echoed in his ears, fading gently as he opened his eyes. He frowned; he was on the ground in a dimly lit room being guarded by two very large Asian men. The memory of why he was here now flooded his brain. He had broken into a temple to steal navigation charts but was unfortunately caught.

A robed man entered the room; he held a brief conversation in Chinese to the two bulky men who then left the room accordingly. The man glided over to Will, giving him a menacing glare before kicking him in the stomach. "Welcome to Singapore, Master Turner."

"Sao Feng," Will grimaced, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

The Chinese Captain scowled, socking Will across the face, "That was for disturbing my uncles grave." Before Will had a chance to recover, Sao Feng knocked him again, "And that was for disrespecting me!"

Will clinched his eyes tight at the pain radiating through his face. Blood filled his mouth from a busted lip; he found it difficult to open his left eye; blood started to leak from his nose.

"It's an odd coincidence, isn't it? The East India Trading Company arrives the day you show up in Singapore."

"It is coincidence only." Will sputtered, spitting the blood onto the floor.

"Is it now? Somehow I beg to differ. Tell me what it is you seek and perhaps we can negotiate on the matter."

"If you want to make a deal with Beckett then you need what I offer." Will said slowly, realizing he could use Sao Feng to his advantage.

"You're willing to cross Barbossa? Why should I expect any better?" Sao Feng narrowed his eyes, stroking his beard.

"I need those charts. I need them to help me find the _Pearl_. I need the _Pearl_ to free my father."

"And you think these will help, do you?" Sao Feng slid the charts from the sleeve of his robe, "This chart leads not to ships but places of myth and legend—like at World's End."

Will sat quiet; he wiped the blood oozing from his nose with the back of his hand. He licked his busted lip, feeling it swell under his tongue. His silence tested Sao Feng more than he realized.

"So the rumours are true. Jack Sparrow _has_ been sent to the depths." Sao Feng smirked at the idea for a brief moment before it quickly faded into a glower, "I am afraid to have to disappoint you, Master Turner, but that will not happen. The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I can send him back myself. Therefore, it is out of the question!"

Before Will could retort a man entered the chamber whispering Chinese in Sao Fang's ear.

Sao Feng listened contently; staring down at Will with a growing mischievous smile, "Seems your friends have been spotted. Let's see what it is _they_ have to say on the matter. Depending on the mood they set in me, perhaps I will let them live. Highly unlikely." He laughed, kicking hay and dirt at Will before exiting the room still laughing.

* * *

Elizabeth Swann shifted her oar to the other side of the long boat she navigated through the liquid streets that ran adjacent to docks and bridges intertwining the small city together. She sung softly to herself, her eyes looking around, "Yo ho, yo ho…A Pirate's life for me…"

She drew her boat up to a dock, still singing softly, "We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho—" She was stopped short by three Asian men who were eyeing her cautiously. She stepped from the boat, pursing her lips at their looks. She quickly reckoned it must be Tai Huang and his companions.

Tai Huang shook his head, approaching her, "Dangerous song to be singing in these waters. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman _alone_." He licked his lips; his two companions eyed her keenly.

"What makes you think she's alone?" Hector Barbossa spoke, coming down from a set of stairs with a stout face.

"You protect her?" Tai Huang questioned, beginning to approach Barbossa when Elizabeth grabbed him and held a blade to his throat.

"And what makes you think I need protecting?" She whispered into his ear.

The man's companions held pistols in her direction.

Barbossa kept a straight face, "Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and released Tai Huang. Before the group could say anything further a group of British soldiers passed above them. The five of them pressed their backs against the rocks until the soldiers passed. Without hesitation they exited into a passageway near a sewer.

As they made their way through the bustling village, Elizabeth turned to Barbossa, "Have you heard anything from Will?"

Barbossa shrugged, "I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

Elizabeth appeared sceptical, "Is he that terrifying?"

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

Tai Hung stopped in front of a large circular door surrounded by prostitutes and lingering men. He looked back at Elizabeth and Barbossa before knocking on the door three times, "Hoi!"

The door opened with a creak, it led into a small foyer guarded by several other men. Elizabeth gulped, trying to keep her confidence.

"Hand over your weapons. All of them." A man said rudely to Barbossa and Elizabeth. It was quiet obvious their presence was not welcomed. Hesitatingly the two obliged before attempting to make their way through the door.  
Elizabeth's path was cut short by Tai Huang.

"You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?"

Barbossa side glanced Elizabeth, shrugging at the Asian men, "Well, when you put it that way."

Tai Huang raised his eyebrows, "Remove, please."

Elizabeth exhaled regretfully before removing her hat and outer coat to reveal a leather harness with several guns and bombs on it. She tossed the items over to a guard. Turning her eyes back onto Tai Huang she continued to remove weapons from various places.

Barbossa smiled sheepishly; even he was surprised how many weapons she had managed to smuggle.

Finally Elizabeth removed a large gun from her boot, placed it on the table, and looked back at everyone innocently. With a small sigh, she inched forward only to be stopped once more by Tai Huang.

"Remove, please." He smiled down at her, gesturing toward her slacks.

Elizabeth's lips gaped, her eyes shifted down at her slacks and back up at Tai Huang. "You can't be serious."

"You want to see Sao Feng? You remove."

Elizabeth pouted and dropped her trousers, "Pleased?"

"Very." Tai Huang smirked with the other men at the sight of her legs.

Barbossa faked a grin, "And now?"

"Come." Tai Huang jerked his head to the direction behind him and led the others through an elaborate bathhouse.  
Elizabeth tugged on her tunic, feeling the lusty looks of nearly all the men. A few of the women in the bathhouse smirked at the sight of her. She curled her lip in a mock leer at the women.

Barbossa held out an arm to stop Elizabeth from walking anymore.

Elizabeth turned her face to notice they had reached the end of the room when an Asian man dressed in robes waited for them on a small stage. On either side of him were two beautiful oriental women.

Barbossa bowed, urging Elizabeth to follow pursuit.

Sao Feng smirked down at the two, "Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore."

Barbossa nodded his head.

Sao Feng brought a piece of red cloth that was tight around his hand to his nose and sniffed. He shook his head disapprovingly, "More steam." He commanded to one of the servants.

The woman bowed and went over to pull a rope, which would notify the hearth below.

Sao Feng stepped down through the rising mist, "I understand you have a request to make of me."

Barbossa nodded slowly, "More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew."

Sao Feng took a few paces back, scratching the back of his head, "It is an odd coincidence…"

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth leaned forward, peering over Barbossa.

Sao Feng shifted his eyes to the ceiling, "No, because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He stepped over to an old man and jerked a roll of charts from him. He glanced back over at Elizabeth and Barbossa.

Barbossa and Elizabeth exchanged a troubled glance.

Sao Feng continued to walk back over to them, "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate." He tossed the charts to Tai Huang, clearing the path between he and Barbossa, "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

Barbossa shrugged, nodding, "It would strain credulity at that."

Sao Feng glowered, beginning to walk backwards. He gestured to some of his men who brought a struggling Will into the room before Barbossa and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gulped; she could see bruises around his face where someone had beaten him. She moved her eyes to his lips, seeing the bottom one was busted. She moved her eyes back to Sao Feng, holding her head up high, a haughtily expression etched on her face.

"This is the thief." Sao Feng said, "His face familiar to you?"

Barbossa and Elizabeth shook their heads sluggishly.

"I've never seen that man before in my life." Elizabeth assured Sao Feng.

"That so? Then I suppose his existence is meaningless." Sao Feng sighed, "Dispose of him." He held out a blade to Elizabeth.

"Wot?" Elizabeth said shortly, staring down at the knife, "Me? You want me? You want me to—"

"You're taking too long!" Sao Feng cut her off; he grabbed Will by the hair, jerked his head back and held the blade up ready to slash at Will's throat.

"No, wait!" Elizabeth stepped forward, swallowing dryly, "I-I'll do it."

Sao Feng watched her closely, "Very well." He held out the blade, keeping his eyes on her.

Barbossa narrowed his glance.

Elizabeth regarded Will with an apologetic look.

Will clenched down on his teeth, deep down he knew this was Elizabeth's desperate attempt to trick Sao Feng.

Elizabeth cleared the distance between and her Will, "I'm so sorry." She whispered up at him.

Will furrowed his brow slightly, somewhat taken aback by her apology. What did she have planned, he wondered.

Inhaling a sharp breath she brought her arm back up high and plunged the blade directly into Will's upper chest directly below his shoulder. She quickly pulled the blade out and took a step backwards. She fought back tears as she put the knife down to her side.

Will gasped for air, stunned Elizabeth actually went through with it. He fell to his knees, his eyelids fluttering. He peered up at Elizabeth with a stunned expression before wilting over in pain.

"Through the heart?" Sao Feng tilted his head to observe Will's body, he held up a finger, "Now _that_ 's personal."

Elizabeth forced herself to breathe, "I thought it was a quick—"

"A quick deception? You think me foolish to believe you killed him? Although, I must say, I am impressed. There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? _Elizabeth Swann_." Sao Feng pressed his lips together, sticking his tongue between them as he moistened them. "But you are also a liar! Do not think for one moment I do not know what your intentions might be!" Some of the men in the room lurched closer to Barbossa and Elizabeth.

Barbossa glowered, "I assure you, I had no idea—"

"That you all would get caught?" Sao Feng returned the glare as he kicked Will in the back, "Get up you wretch!"

Will sat up, grabbing at his bleeding shoulder. His brown eyes travelled over to Elizabeth; still amazed she mustered the courage to stab him.

"William, here, tells me you intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?"

Sao Feng waited for an answer, moving back toward his stage. His stare tested them for the truth.

Barbossa tossed a piece of eight to Sao Feng.

Sao Feng caught it and held it up to his ear, listening to the ring it produced.

"The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honour the call."

"Steam! I need more steam!" Sao Feng shouted, narrowing his eyes at the three deceiving pirates. "There is a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates." He specifically turned his gaze at Will when he spoke.

"The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." Barbossa said.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng retorted.

"You can fight!" Elizabeth stepped forward, shaking off a man who had grabbed her shoulder in an attempt to stop her.

"Get off me!" She took another step, "You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowing in your bath water!"

Sao Feng snickered, "And so it was. But you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in the Underworld?'

"Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth glared at Sao Feng, "He's one of the pirate lords."

Will applied pressure to his shoulder, finding it painful to move it. He pried his eyes off Elizabeth and up to the Chinese captain with an expression that read: _I told you_.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back." Barbossa stated.

"No." Sao Feng answered promptly, "I will not be deceived. Weapons!"

Immediately, Sao Feng's men drew their swords and began to stride over to Elizabeth, Beckett and Will.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honourable." Barbossa pleaded.

Before anyone could react, British soldiers burst into the room with a loud blast. It did not take long for a fight to erupt amongst everyone. Elizabeth acted quickly, kicking one of the Asian men and stole his sword. She stabbed another approaching man and stole his sword. She helped Will to his feet, "Can you fight?"

Will nodded, taking a sword from her. He ignored the pain, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he started to take down both British and Asian men.

The fighting moved out into the streets; bullets went flying in all directions. An explosion rocked a bridge Elizabeth was standing on when Tia Dalma blew up a cart behind a group of British soldiers.

Meanwhile, Will was in another part of the village cutting down men left and right when he was pushed into a small hut by Sao Feng. The Chinese captain was quick to pin Will against the wall, he pressed a hand hard into Will's stab wound.

"How's that shoulder of yours?"

"I'll live." Will pushed Sao Feng off him.  
"How unfortunate." Sao Feng joked, "Tell me, are you willing to make our agreement?"

"And what agreement is that?"

"Jack Sparrow, unharmed. When you return for your voyage, I want you to hand him personally to me. I will name you Captain of the _Pearl_."

Will pondered Sao Feng's offer before he agreed, "We have an accord."

"I will cover your escape and will convene at Shipwreck Cove."

Will nodded and stalked off to find the others. It did not take too long to discover them on a loading dock.

"You got the charts?" Barbossa said, sounding somewhat surprised.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew." Will answered.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Hell cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

Tai Huang stepped over to the three, "This way, be quick!' He nodded his head in the opposite direction leading the group to a small vessel. "This is the _Hai_ Pang." He gestured out as if he were presenting something grand.

The ship was small compared to the _Pearl_.

"It'll work." Barbossa forced himself to smile. "What are we waitin' for? Get going!" He yelled at the crew, already boarding the ship.

Will contemplated his plan as he boarded the _Hai Pang_ assuring himself that it would all work out in the end. It had to work.


	2. An Agreement Broken

Aboard the _Endeavour_ Lord Cutler Beckett sat at his desk twirling a piece of eight between his fingers, he shifted his cerulean gaze up at Mercer, "A piece of eight, nine of them you say?"

Ian Mercer nodded, "Our new friend in Singapore was very specific, nine pieces of eight."

"What's the significance of that, I wonder?" Beckett ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek.

"Does it matter? There's nothing can hold against the armada, not with the _Flying Dutchman_ at the lead."

"That we know of. Did your friend happen to mention where the Brethren Court are meeting?" Beckett moved his eyes over to observe Governor Swann signing requisitions.

"He was mum on that, sir." Mercer answered.

"Well then, he knows the value of information. Best keep this between ourselves. Don't want anyone running off to Singapore, now do we?"

Before Mercer could respond, James Norrington entered the room, "You summoned me, Lord Beckett?"

"Ahh, Admiral. Something for you there. Your new station deserves an old friend." Beckett sat up in his chair, pointing over to a box.

Norrington shifted his gaze over to the box and slowly opened it to reveal the sword he got when he was promoted to Commodore.

An officer entered the office, "Sir, the _Dutchman_ —"

"Ahh, yes. Let's hope this time he left some survivors." Beckett stood, exiting with his soldiers. When he came out onto the deck he frowned at the sight, "Bloody hell, there's nothing left."

Mercer shook his head, "Jones has become a loose cannon, sir."

Beckett turned around, "Fetch the chest."

Mercer leaned into Beckett, "And the Governor…he's been asking questions about the heart."

Beckett narrowed his eyes at the wreckage of the ship the _Dutchman_ had obliterated, "Does he know?"

Mercer sighed, "Only a matter of time."

"Then perhaps his usefulness has run its course."

Mercer faintly smiled at Beckett's words, nodding his head, "I'll be sure it gets taken care of."

He then proceeded to round up a few soldiers to take the Governor with him over to the _Dutchman_.

* * *

Aboard the _Dutchman,_ Davy Jones mournfully played his organ with two of his tentacles. He lingered on each note, hearing the locket playing along. After a moment, he picked up the locket and he felt tears filling his eyes. "No." He whispered to himself, growing angry that he would cry over _Her_ again. He brought a tentacle up to wipe his eye when he heard his name being whispered.

"Davy." The woman's voice drawled.

He shut the locket promptly, turning around to see a light skinned black woman standing before him. She was wearing a long black toga with a golden belt of rope. Her ravel curly locks hung down to her waist. She smiled softly at him, "Hello Davy." Her green eyes stared at him intently.

"What're _you_ doin' here?" Davy sputtered, shocked at her presence.

"Can I not be greeted with a hello?" The woman approached him, leaning against the organ, pouting at him playfully, "It's been so long since we've seen each other."

"What'dah you want, Circe?" Davy huffed, his tentacles wiggled with his breath.

"I've come to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" He looked at her sceptically, wishing she would disappear to wherever she came from.  
"The time has come, I'm afraid." Circe cast a sombre expression in his direction, "The time has come to release her."

Davy blinked as he stood up, slamming his claw down on the organ, "No! We agreed!"

After the blast of notes subsided, Circe stepped forward, not afraid by his temper, "And so we did! But I am afraid I sense a change in the wind."

"No, we agreed the sea would belong to _me_! And we would keep Calypso bounded."

"I'm sorry Davy but it is what I sense." She turned to walk away but stopped herself short, looking back over her shoulder, she spoke softly, "But ask yourself, for what we want most, is this truly how you want it to be forever?"

Before Davy could retort the woman dissipated. He grumbled aloud, "Women. I hate 'em!" He started to sit back down at his organ when he felt a strange pain in his chest. He started to bring in his claw toward his body before slamming it down once more on the keyboard knowing what this pain indicated. He stormed out of his cabin and onto the deck of the ship. He was met with a crowd of soldiers rushing onto his ship, pointing bayonets at his crewmembers.

He pushed his way through them, seeing two soldiers holding the black chest, "Go! All of you! And take that infernal thing with you! I will not have it on my ship!"

Beckett emerged with Mercer towing behind him, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, because I will. Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company. We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive."

Davy Jones huffed, standing tall, "The Dutchman sails as its captain commands."

"And its captain is to sail it as commanded." Beckett stepped forward, lowering voice so only Davy could hear him, "I thought you would have learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet. This is no longer your world, Jones. The immaterial has become…immaterial."

Davy watched in horror as the group of soldiers stormed off to his cabin with the chest.


	3. Colossus of Rhodes

By sunrise the _Hai Pang_ was drifting amongst icebergs and large sheets of ice. It was freezing, the whole ship and crew were incrusted in ice.

"No one said anything about being cold." Pintel complained, exhaling a small cloud of condensation.

Ragetti contritely replied, " There must be a good reason for our suffering."

"Why don't that obey woman bring Jack back, the same way she brought back Barbossa." Pintel spat, wrapping his arms tighter around his torso.

Tia Dalma appeared, as if on cue, "Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken; body and soul, to a place so far below Hell that even the Gods cannot hear yewr cries. That's what awaits us at Davy Jones Locker."

Pintel and Ragetti gulped, watching the voodoo witch stroll off.

"I knew there was a good reason." Ragetti remarked.

On another part of the deck, Will sat hunched over the antique navigational charts, studying them carefully. He moved the concentric circles around in amazement, he looked up and over at Tai Huang, "Nothing here seems to be set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts."

"No, but it leads to more places." Tai Huang shivered, wiping ice off his nose with his hand.

Will went back to shifting the chart around noticing in the middle of the chart the ink would melt into shapes. If he landed on a proper combination a drawing would form. He frowned at the sorcery of it, murmuring under his breath, "How is this possible?"

Will stopped shifting the charts when an island appeared in the centre, Will noted words encircled the picture: 'One Pour, Two Pour, Be Careful What You Drink." He moved his fingers across the words, "For She Be More Glib Than You Think."

Will looked over at Tai Huang again, "What do you suppose that means?" His finger tapped on the drawing of the island.

"Honest? This chart takes you to places of legend. Some of which have long been forgotten."

"Hmm." Will rolled his eyes back onto the chart, Sao Feng had said something very similar regarding the chart. He went back to studying them until an illustration of ship in the ocean appeared, its reflection mirrored upside down. The words encircling the depiction read: Over the Edge, Over Again. Sunset Sets, Flash of Green."

Irritated by how puzzling these charts were, Will stalked over to Barbossa who stood gallantly at the helm. He tossed the Captain the chart, "Do you care to interpret?"

Barbossa studied the chart for a moment before eyeing over at Mr Gibbs, "Ever gazed upon the Green Flash Mr Gibbs?"

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up in the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say—"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead." Pintel cut Gibbs off.

"Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem, it's gettin' back." Barbossa handed the charts back to Will.

Will sneered slightly; deciding Barbossa had been no real help at all. He walked back over to the table had been sitting at to restudy the chart. He moved the chart around once more until a drawing of a ghostly figure appeared, cloaked in black. Around it was the words: "What Once Taken Cannot Be Returned; Flash of Blue, A Blessed One Has Been Discerned."

"A Flash of Blue?" Will exhaled a shaky breath, trying to make sense of the archaic chart. He continued to move the pieces around when an eerie shadow blocked his light. He gazed over to see two huge walls of ice with emerald hues coming into view. He gulped, it was a spitting image of the dream he had several days ago. His eyes darted around before landing on the back of Tia Dalma. The dream, he guessed, had to be pure coincidence. He shook his head and went back to studying the navigational chart.

* * *

By nightfall, the starry sky lit the surroundings and the air had warmed enough for the ice to melt away. The calm waters acted like a mirror, reflecting the wondrous view. Elizabeth Swann peered out at the glassy sea in deep thought. She pondered with the sea being so calm the ship would most likely not spot anything until it was too late. She knew these thoughts were drowning out the thoughts she was having regarding Will. It was becoming clearer that the closer she got to the life of a pirate, the more steps she took away from Will. It did not seem fair but the prospects of freedom seemed to be winning. A pirate life was something that fascinated her, her whole life she dreamed of a freedom it represented, the freedom to be who she wanted with no one holding her back. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"That was quiet the performance you gave back in Singapore." Will said, rubbing his shoulder.

Elizabeth turned, shrugging, remaining silent. Her guilt showed but she appeared to have nothing to say on the matter. She gulped seeing Will's left eye socket bruised; his lower lip still slightly swollen and she could only imagine what his shoulder felt like.

"Honestly, Elizabeth, you stab me and then refuse to talk? How long do we continue not talking?"

"Oh, Will, you know it was all for show. I did what I had to; besides everything went as planned. Once we rescue Jack…" She paused, tapping her thumb against the railing, "things will be fine." She sounded very unsure of herself

Will responded ruefully, "Then we rescue Jack."

Elizabeth looked back out at the water, biting her lip. She closed her eyes feeling tears stinging the back of them. She lifted her eyes up to the sky, fighting back her impending cries of guilt. She left quickly as to prevent Will from playing witness.

Will stood stunned and hurt. He held his hand on his shoulder knowing there would always be a scar there. Always something remind him of her no matter what fate had in store for them. He adjusted his attention out to the bow of the small vessel when he spotted something giant blocking out the stars, something blocking the path of the _Hai Pang_. He spun around, shouting, "Barbossa! Ahead!"

He stepped forward, approaching the Captain, believing the ship would collide with the object if he had not spotted it.

"Aye! We made it gents—m'ladies," Barbossa gestured out, "Behold! The Colossus of Rhodes! Or what's left of it. It be a gate to the underworld now, guarded by Death herself."

Elizabeth appeared, wiping her eyes, not liking the sound of that, " _Her_?"

"Aye, few have met Her and lived to tell the tale." Gibbs added to Barbossa.

"The Colossus of Rhodes?" Ragetti stared up at the gargantuan statue stupefied.

"Ain't that one of them Seven Wonders of the World?" Pintel asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Aye, that it be. Lost to the living world which means we be good and lost now." Barbossa answered.

"Lost?" Will spoke sceptically.

"For certain, you have to be lost to find what can no longer be found. Else ways, everyone would know where it is."

The whole crew went to the portside of the ship to get a better view of the mammoth statue. It was very weathered by the sea, the top half of its body mostly missing. The remaining limb stretched outward to the right, it's hand long gone. Each foot rested on it's own platform forming a gate wide enough for a ship to pass under. As the _Hai Pang_ got closer everyone noticed three figures on the left pedestal. Two of them were hunched over playing a game of dice while the third slept cradled between the toes of the foot.

"I won! I have one the game! Oh, do let us play again!" A blonde haired woman spoke to the black-cloaked figure, clapping her hands emphatically. Her pale skin almost glowed under the moonlight; she adorned a rotting gown that clung to her skinny frame.

The sleeping man snorted in his slumber.

The woman reached for the dice but stopped short when she spotted the approaching ship. She got to her feet and went over the edge, "Stand, ho! Why art ye mortals at our gate?"

The cloaked figure got to its bony feet and hovered behind the mysterious woman.

"Be Heaven, I charge thee, speak!" She spoke again at the astounded crew.

Barbossa cleared his throat, "We be but humble pirates looking to make passage into the Underworld. Preferably the one belonging to a Jack Sparrow."

The woman chortled, "Thou wishes to voyage to Tartarus? Never have we ever met mortals so willing to venture into the deepest level of Hell."

"Deepest level of Hell?" Elizabeth spoke aloud to herself.

"Aye, ye be willin'." Barbossa bowed, "If thee will allow such a request." He mimicked her archaic speech.

The woman exchanged a look with the hooded figure before returning her menacing gaze back at the ship, "Be but sworn thine intentions are true."

"True as the sun sets in the west and rises in the east. " Barbossa answered.

"If ye can answer my riddle, I will allow thee passage." The woman said after a long pause.

Barbossa waited cautiously, wondering if it was all a ruse.

"A nightmare for some, for others a saviour. Have I been so long time with thee, and yet hast thou not known me. I am often avoided but cannot be outrun for I come, my hands cold and bleak, it's warm hearts they seek. What am I?"

Will did not know why but immediately knew the answer, "Death. You're death."

Everyone turned in his direction; he gulped under their stares.

"A fair reply! Who hath been so quick?" The golden haired woman eyed around.

"I did." Will stepped forward into her view.

"Ahh…" She smiled gently, "If thou be so quick, I riddle thee this. Answer correctly and I will allow a safe passage."

She took a moment to compose herself before she spoke again, "I can be stolen or given away and thou wilst live, yet thou cannot live without me. What am I?"

The Chinese crewmembers uttered prayers under their breaths.

Gibbs crossed himself hastily; death mesmerized him and scared him all the same.

Will contemplated the answer, it seemed to simple but the pressure of answering correctly made his mind fuzzy. Davy Jones popped into his mind—why?—he knew he needed to stab Jones' heart in order to rescue his father but what did that have to do with the answer? His heart—Davy Jones would die without it. "Heart? You're a heart."

"Aye! A fair reply once more!" She clapped, "I find thou art intriguing."

The hooded figure leaned into her ear and whispered something that made her smile cunningly.

Barbossa frowned, not finding Death's interest in Will at all appealing.

The woman sighed, "Very well, I'll allow ye passage. And thy best graces spend it at they will. It is not nor it cannot come to good." She warned.

"Will take our chances." Barbossa said.

"I bid ye a heartily farewell!" She waved as the ship jerked forward and began to move again.

The _Hai Pang_ had been sailing for a while; the statue was growing smaller out of view. The sky grew darker and the stars began to disappear. The whole crew anticipated what came next.  
Gibbs frowned, noticing the ship was traveling faster in the conundrum waters, "We're gaining speed!"

"Aye!" Barbossa nodded, going back over to the helm, "This be it!"

Will went to the bow of the ship to get a better look, observing the ship starting to be pulled into some dark vortex.

"Maelstrom!" Will shouted, turning back to the crew, "To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!"

Barbossa bellowed, "Nay! Belay that! Let her runs straight and true!"  
"Blimy." Pintel and Ragetti said together as they noticed the ship getting closer to be sucked into the black maelstrom.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth yelled at Barbossa, helping one of the crewmembers with a rope.

Barbossa shook his head, "Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

Will went about the ship, "Tie her off!"

The crew worked frantically trying to stop the _Hai Pang_ from meeting her fate. But their efforts proved to no avail as the ship was sucked into the well of water like something falling into a drain. Everything went black.


	4. Tartarus

It was the cusp of night where the remaining sunlight hovered low in the horizon in the east and the stars began to blanket the dark blue sky with a sheet of black from the west. Jack Sparrow sat solemnly pouting, gazing through the flames of a small campfire and out to his beloved ship the _Black Pearl_. The ship, as if by magic, hovered nearly a foot above the ground over a bed of black sand. Ice capped mountains lurked in the distance in nearly all directions but north; the entire terrain was littered with large sand dunes. Behind the sand dunes of the north was a black sand beach. The air was stale despite the gentle cool breeze blowing in from the South. It was a sombre and desolate place.

"The sun never sets." Jack drew out his words as he spoke, "Why does the sun never set?"  
He dug his fingers into the course sand and brought a handful up to eyelevel. He watched it sieve through his fingers while he ruminated on why he found himself in such a bleak place. Visions of Elizabeth came to his mind but as much as he wanted to place all the blame on her, he knew it was not entirely her fault. He was—had—been living on borrowed time; it had not been a question of _if_ but _when_ Davy Jones caught up to him.

Beside him sat a young woman dressed in an off-white chiton. Her black hair was pulled back into a chignon; a few loose strands framed her round face. Over her chiton she adorned a sheer cobalt scarf wrapped around her body and into a hood. She sat with her legs crossed, leaning back, using her hands as braces. She tilted her head back and stared up at the sky while humming a melancholy tune under her breath. She appeared content and lost in her own world.

Jack shifted his kohl-lined eyes over to her, wondering if he should also be unmoved by this place. He pivoted his body, "You know, Emily, this doesn't feel anything like the Promise Land."

The woman craned her head in his direction, "Wherever we may be, it's somewhere safe."

"Yes, well, you do keep saying that." Jack frowned.

"Am I wrong?" She said, sounding unsure of herself.

"Suppose not. Truth is I never wanted this." He groused, referencing the notion he was dead, "I never wanted any of this."

"I think some people go their whole lives searching for a place like this." She spoke with a distant tone in her voice.

Jack tilted his head, "Did you?"

Emily returned the gaze but remained quiet. She went back to looking up at the sky.

Jack moved his eyes to the sunset and stared intently. The dying sunrays glistened behind the snow-riddled mountains mesmerizing him. After a long while of watching he spoke again, his voice sounded full of sorrow, "You think death gives you a second chance?"

Emily did not answer. He found comfort in her silence; thankful she had not answered that question. He found her company interesting and thought of her as an angel accompanying him in this barren afterlife. He wondered how long she had been there before he arrived and questioned how he would handle this afterlife alone. Never sleeping, always waiting for the sun to set and always waiting for salvation, wondering if this was it.

* * *

Some time later Jack's attention was direct at the _Pearl_. He blinked a few times, noticing the longboat sitting in the sand beside the floating ship. He wondered aloud, "Never had that before."

He got to his feet, shifted his eyes left and right and took a step forward, "Or has that always been there?"

He did not wait for his companion to respond as he strode over to the _Pearl_. He strained his head back almost hoping someone would be looking down at him, waiting for him to board the ship. He frowned when no one did and took a step backward. With a jolt the longboat began to gradually rise as if an invisible crew was hoisting it back up. Deep down he recognized it as a sign, a small smile played at his lips, "It's time."

He jumped in and waved out at his ghost, "Oi! Emily."

Emily sprung to her feet and paced over to join Jack in the longboat that was still ascending. By the time she reached it, the boat was nearly four feet off the ground.

Jack let out a small grated breath, hoisting the young woman into the boat, "There we go."

It did not take long for the small boat to reach the top and as soon as the two stepped on the deck, the _Pearl_ jerked with a start. Jack leaned over the side of the ship, noticing it begun to drift over the sand toward the beach. He made a confused face, "Definitely never had that before."

* * *

Meanwhile, on that distant shore, the crew of the _Black Pearl_ were pulling themselves ashore from the wreckage of the _Hai Pang_.  
The air at the shoreline was damp and heavy. Sea mist hovered on the shore, the waves crashed gently against the shoreline.

"You hear that? Sounds like someone's singing out there." Pintel was the first to speak up as he cleaned the water from his ears.

"It'd be your mind deceiving you. It'd be the wind and the wind alone. Sounds carry strange here, I'm sure." Barbossa said.

Gibbs growled, "This truly is a godforsaken place."

Elizabeth stepped up beside him, her eyes searching the large sand dunes. They landed on a weathered long boat that looked as if it was frozen in place, sinking into the sand, "I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone. Where are the other pirates?"

"Other pirates?" Barbossa smirked and called out, "There is but one pirate on this 'ere island. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

Tia Dalma cooed out, "Witty Jack is closer than yew thank." She turned back to the horizon to catch the mast of the _Black Pearl_ peeking over a large sand dune.

The crews were all astounded by the ability of the sailing ship over land and easily making its way to the shore by some impossible magic. The ship stopped short as the bow crashed into the water where it remained stationary.

"Boat." Ragetti chirped, stating the obvious.  
Will continued to stare at the weathered longboat; the Locker seemed to have a profound effect on him. He heard muddled singing ring through the breeze. Each passing note vibrated in his ears. It started to lull him into a trance. He had not even noticed the ship.

Gibbs sniggered, "Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama. It's Jack."

Elizabeth let out a chuckle and began to step forward eagerly before her conscience stopped her at the thought of Will. She adverted her eyes in his direction and noticed his vacation expression.

She reached out to touch him, "You alright?"

He twitched back to reality, shaking his head at what had just occurred to him, "I'm fine."  
Elizabeth frowned, sensing he was annoyed with her. She exhaled deeply and turned her attention back toward Jack.

Jack made his way onto the shore, having stepped down from the ladder built into the side of the _Pearl_.

Pintel and Ragetti began making their way toward Jack, "It's the captain!"

Gibbs gave a wicked grin in response, "A sight for sore eyes."

Cotton's parrot lightened the moment with an unheard mumble of 'hide the rum'.

Will glanced outwards, quirking his eyebrows while he adjusted his footing in the sand at the sight, watching Emily step down from the beached ship. He eyed around at the surrounding crew to see if anybody else had noticed her.

Jack stepped toward his first mate, "Mr Gibbs."

Mr Gibbs opened his arms out, "Aye, cap'n." he still had not noticed the strangely garbed shadow in the background.

Jack stepped up to him, "I expect you're able to account for your lack of presence around here, then."

Gibbs quirked, "Sir?"

Jack sighed, talking more to himself, "Why now? Why is it you show up now?" "

Gibbs leaned in, "Sir, you're...you're in Davy Jones Locker, cap'n."

Jack scrunched his face up; glancing over in the direction of the ship, "Oh." He quickly returned his gaze, "I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

With a roll of his eyes, Barbossa stepped up, "Jack Sparrow."

Jack smiled, "Oh. Hector." He continued to step up to Barbossa, "It's been too long. Hasn't it."

Barbossa smirked half-heartedly, "Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

Jack laughed, "No, I didn't." He moved on, "Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

Tia Dalma forced herself to smile.

"Who's she?" Will finally asked, nodding toward the young woman standing on the shore watching the group.

"Who?" Jack snapped before he realized who Will spoke of, "I'm afraid I have no idea of whom you speak of."

Most of the crew peered out at Emily, a wave of uneasiness spreading over them at the mere sight of the woman in white

Gibbs let out a soft gasp, believing the locker was affecting him already with the sights of ghost. He crossed himself rather hastily, "Holy Mary, mother of God, deliver us from evil." Pintel mimicked him.

Ragetti shifted uncomfortably in place, "She's an angel of death and she's here to place judgment on our mortal souls?"

The Asian crew had begun to mutter in Chinese amongst each other looking rather upset by the girl's presence.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows with interest at the oddly attired woman.

Tia Dalma smirked, "Were yew not goin' to introduce yer' friend', Jack?"

"I was." Jack lied, not liking the fact that the others had noticed his companion.

Will crossed his arms over his chest, "I thought Jack was forsaken to be alone. So what is she doing _here_?"

Barbossa stroked his chin, observing things. He glanced over at Tia Dalma and then back at the nameless woman.

Jack did not look at Will, his eyes fixated on the _Black Pearl_ , "Emily is a prisoner not unlike myself."

Elizabeth cleared her throat, finally speaking up, "Jack? We've come to rescue you."

Jack glanced over, gulping at the sight of Elizabeth. He held a finger up, scowling. He peered over his left before he began to pace over to Gibbs, "The Locker, you say?"

Gibbs nodded dumfounded, "Aye."

Will felt a breathy laugh escaping his lips, "He thinks we're a hallucination."

Jack turned around with a glare at Will, stepping back over to him, "William, tell me something: have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Well, then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here."

Will pursed his lips, nodding his head in the direction of young woman, "And I suppose she's not really here either."

Before Jack could respond, Elizabeth stepped forward again; looking somewhat peeved, "Jack, this is real. We're actually here."

Jack let out a forced laugh before he began walking toward Emily, "I knew it was better without them." He mumbled to himself.

Elizabeth gasped slightly, beginning to chase after Jack, "Jack—we've come to rescue you!"

Jack wheeled around; holding a finger up to make his point, "Have you now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that I posses a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not so sure as I am in the mood."

Barbossa taunted jack, "I see my ship. Right there."

Will cut off the opportunity for Jack to respond, speaking rather hastily, "Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth shoved her way through the crew to stand next to Jack, "He's taking over the seas."

Tia Dalma spoke up with a slight nod, "The Brethren court is called."

Feeling overwhelmed, Jack began to mutter, "Leave you alone for a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot." He made his way toward Emily.

Gibbs sighed before he chased after his captain, "Aye. The world needs you back something fierce..." he looked disturbed by the idea of Jack being so close to this mysterious woman.

Will stepped forward, standing close to Jack, "You know that you'll need a crew...you can't possibly man a ship by yourself. And, I doubt _she_ knows anything about ships."

Emily pushed back on her head wrap to let it fall against her neck to get a better look at those standing in front of her.

"…Why?" The phrase slipped out from her lips, she sounded confused.

A perturbed sensation crawled up Will's spine, his dark eyes shifted to Emily. 'Why what?'

Jack narrowed his eyes at the two's exchange. He cleared his throat, raising his voice as he spoke, " You know…why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded."

Will's attention was brought back to the group, his eyes brightened at Jack's words. He looked back toward Elizabeth who was blushing and parting her lips to protest.

Jack smirked, "Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." He turned to Tia Dalma, "As for you..."

Tia Dalma began to smile, "Now, don't tell me yew didn't enjoy it, at the time."

Jack pondered this for a moment before he laughed, "All right, fair enough, you're in." He continued to walk down the line of the crew.

"Don't need you, you scare me." He said to Ragetti, and went on to the next person, "Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." He stopped when he got to Tai Huang, "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

Jack pursed his lips, eyeing around at the Asian men, "Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder." Tai Huang answered.

"I have a ship." Jack remarked, pointing back to the _Pearl_.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man." Jack smiled softly, looking over his shoulder he began to shout, "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail!"

After a moment of watching people run about to pull the _Black Pearl_ into the rising tide, Jack took out his compass and stared at the wildly spinning needle.

Barbossa stepped up beside him, holding the charts, "Which way ya goin', Jack?"

Jack shut the compass with a frown; a plethora of thoughts ran through his mind. He turned his brown orbs up to observe the crew, disgruntled, "Least I remind you that the _Black Pearl_ is _my_ ship. Now, what are those?" He started to reach for the charts in Barbossa's hands.

"The _Black Pearl_ is _my_ ship and, unlike you, I know where I'm going." Barbossa drew the charts in closer to his chest, his eyebrows raised.

Jack felt his breath become lodged in his chest, realizing he honestly had no idea where he was headed but the last thing he would do was confess to this. He let out a rather fake sounding laugh, making his way over to the black ship, "Keep telling yourself that."


End file.
